At the heartbeat of God
by leathercock
Summary: Raven's true nature and power remained a mystery, even after everything that happened to her in the past. Friends, loves and an unforgiving legal system. Rated M for things to come. Raven/Starfire, OC, the Titans in general, and femslash. Warned you.


She clearly saw it coming. Starfire just won't let everything go down smoothly. In the past two weeks, her anger grew slowly, to the point raven started to avoid her. It was like standing next to a raging forest fire. And now, on the last day, in the last hour, she was going to make a final, desperate attempt, to save her. To somehow… what? There is nothing she, or anyone can do now. It's very clear, that by the end of the day, there will be one less titan alive.

-I hope they end me relatively fast. That would be something.

She noticed a small, quickly growing point on the horizon. Starfire.

Raven looked over her package, everything in orderly fashion, as it meant to be. Not that it counts. I really shouldn't pack underwear change. I won't need any. She turned back to the window, and opened it, as she sensed the Tamaranian arrive. Without a greeting she stepped into the room, and stood before her.

-I shall not allow this to happen.

-We've been through this Kori. Let it go.

-Let it go? LET IT GO? You want to turn yourself in for a crime, you did not commit! I don't care about this planet stupid laws, i shall not allow my dearest friend to suffer such injustice!

-Kori, I did..

-No, you didn't! you were forced by a demonic side, it was not you, who killed those people.

-I AM a killer Kori. I murdered them, like I murdered the priest on your wedding! I'm guilty, and I must be punished.

-It is a lie! You would never do such a thing! Do not try to convince me, that you are evil, you are the most loving, caring innocent person I ever have met!

-Kori I'm half demon, remember. That part of me will forever be a menace, a threat to everybody. I can't deny it. It's part of me, no matter how

-No.

-What no?

-No.

-Kori…

-NO.

She stood in front of her, arms crossed, with a determined look on her celestial golden face.

-You won't listen to reason any more.

-No, I will not. It is highly overrated anyway. Your people always want to act by the words of your laws, not by their spirit. And if I'm the only one on this planet, who value you more than a bunch of evil acolyte, whom sole aim was to bring destruction to this planet, than be it. It will not be the first time humans disappoint me. But I will not allow you to…

-You're talking about Richard, do you?

-She turned her face away for a moment, Raven clearly felt her wrath skyrocketing.

-I'm done with him

-Kori, you mustn't break up with him because of this, he…

-I already have.

-What?

-I feel nothing but disdain for him

-Kori, you love him, you love him from the first moment you two met.

-It is over. He is not the man, I thought he was.

-Please, listen to me…

-No, you listen Raven!

She reached out for her pale hands, and took them to her chest.

-After so many years of slavery, fear and torture and desperation, yours was the first friendly face I saw. I know we never seemed to be as close as me and Donna, but I always saw you as my closest friend. You are the one who knows what it feels to be alone, you are the first to offer me comfort when I am feeling the homesickness. You are the purest soul I have ever met.

-Kori, please don't make this harder tome than it already is…

-I am making this harder? You expect me to watch you go into jail, for a crime you never commit, and I am the one who making this hard? They are going to kill you, and you expect me to lay back and do nothing? NEVER! If they want to take you in, they better bring the Justice League!

Raven sighed. She won't stand down, that's for sure. Starfire is Starfire. She took a glimpse at her aura, her astonishing, beautiful gold and green shining aura. Not a trace of insecurity, fear or anything. Not a surprise. She never wavered at the face of danger, not even when she faced the almighty Trigon. She will carpet bomb Bogwaters Prison if she must.

-Fine. You leave me no choice. I'll show you something.

She let out her Soul-Self, and teleported the two of them into Titans Tower. The evidence room, in particular.

-Remember when I flipped out, and attacked Doctor Light?

-Yes, I remember.

-And do you remember, that after that, Victor and Garfield accidentally got inside of my head with my mirror?

-Yes. Although I still do not understand how it is possible, that you have a whole dimension inside of you.

-Not a whole dimension, every dimension. My soul self is the gateway between every dimension, that's how I teleport, but it's not what I talking about now. I have a pocket dimension, separate from all others in my… head, if you will. That's where they went. That's where my father tried to reach out for me, to corrupt me. What I want to show you is in there.

Are you ready?

She took the mirror out of the magically sealed chest, and showed it to Starfire.

-Uhm, what am I supposed to douaaaaahhh!

-Whoa.

-Yes.

-I have been here before, when we…

-No, it is not that place.

-It is beautiful. Wow. So many stars. Your head is full of stars. I… I do not understand. We are inside of your head? Then how it is possible, that you are here? Where is your body? Where is mine? Did we vanished from the mortal world? Then how…

-Don't try to understand Kori, you're not meant to understand this.

-Is this magic?

-You can say.

They were standing on a floating rock, in the middle of… well in the middle of nothing.

-Are we going to fly somewhere here?

-No, Star, we walk.

-But how?

-This is how.

From thin air massive boulders came, and formed a bridge to infinity.

-We won't go far, see there? That arch, made out of rock? That's a portal, to the next plane. That is where my emotions dwell. For the lack of better words.

As they passed the gateway, the surrounding changed into an endless field of flowers, the air became heavy with the billion different aroma of them. The sky was bright, the color people call Caribbean blue, although there was no sun or moon anywhere. Then suddenly, like for some cue, the flowers took wing to the skies. Countless swarms of butterflies. They circled around them, like a rainbow shattered into tiny pieces. Raven looked at Starfire, who stood there in awe, eyes wide open, and full with tears. Dozens of the tiny flying flowers alighted on her, her arms, shoulders, her majestic mane, and… everywhere.

-I never saw anything this beautiful. X'hal! Raven! I…I… Wow.

-This is where my happiness is. Okay, Pinky, that's enough. Come down here.

The butterflies took off of Kori, and whirled in one place. Slowly a pink hooded figure formed from the vertiginous cavalcade. A young girl, a doppelganger of Raven, although somewhat younger, and a bit suntanned. She wore a pink cloak, and a smile so wide, it threatened to run around her head. With a laughter she jumped onto he stunned princess, and hugged her, like her life depended on it, shoveling her face into her chest.

-Okay Happy, that's enough. Leave her.

-No.

-I said…

-No! Finally you brought her here, i won't let her go.

-Raven, who is she?

-She is Happy. She is the incarnation of my… joyful feelings. Sorta. And a real annoyance. Let her go, I won't tell again.

With a disappointed grumble, the emotion left her hold of Starfire. She picked her up, and looked her in the eye.

-You are so adorable!

She leaned in, and kissed the emotion on the mouth, who in answer exploded into a cloud of butterflies.

-Raven, I am amazed. I never saw anything this beautiful.

-I'm sorry, but it's not what I wanted to show you.

She gently led her to the direction of an another arc, this one from two oak trees bending against each other. Happy, again in human form floated around them giggling.

-Will you come back to play with me? Please? Raven never plays with me. Come back and play with me, please, please, please, pretty please, with sugar on top!

-No, we won't, we have other business to do.

-Maybe some other time, right Raven?

-Perhaps.

-Oh, you take her to the Red One? The bubbly girls smile vanished instantly. Don't go there Princess, she's a mean girl! She always says horrible things to me. Stay here with me!

-Wait, what? You talked to her? I told you to stay away from her! To never go to that place!

Pinky looked startled at the angry witch and then disappeared.

Raven, where are you taking me? – Starfire asked concerned.

You'll see. And hopefully you'll understand why I am willing to face my fate at Bogwaters Prison. I'll show you the part of my soul, that will never cease to try and bring harm and sorrow to this world.


End file.
